vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Daughters of Oryx
|-|Ir Anûk= |-|Ir Halak= Summary Ir Anûk and Ir Halak are the daughters of Oryx, the Taken King, born from a larvae that he had bisected with his Willbreaker. They would quickly go on to preform actions that impressed Oryx, with him praising their intellect and cunning, as those are traits befitting of Hive Goddesses. They would create the Deathsongs that would give them their title, as well as the Oversoul, a mechanic in which an Ascendant Hive can store their death in their throne world to become uninhibited by death and as such much more difficult to kill. They would later go on to help Oryx in designing his Dreadnaught, creating the weaponry that would allow Oryx to annihilate his enemies with the sheer force of his Ascendant existence alone. Billions of years later, the twins would bar the path of The Guardian, who had long before killed their brother Crota and taken his soul, in Oryx's throne world, using their power to attempt to halt the advance of the Guardian and act as the last line of defense for their father. This would ultimately be to no avail, as they would fall to the bearers of the Light, who would then go on to slay Oryx, seemingly putting an end to the Court of Oryx for good. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Ir Anûk, the Weaver, Ir Halak, the Unraveler, Origin: Destiny Gender: Female Age: Billions of years Classification: Deathsingers, Daughters of Oryx, Ascendant Hive, Goddesses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, can reform themselves from their oversouls), Resurrection (Ascendant Hive can resurrect from their Throne Worlds), BFR (Inflicts a member of the raid party with "Torn Between Dimensions", putting them into a state where they can no longer interact regularly with the world), Power Nullification ("Torn Between Dimensions" also prevents The Guardian from using their abilities), Death Manipulation, Negation of Regeneration and Resurrection (Invented the Deathsongs, which can kill things like axioms and truths, Crota, who should be lesser in terms of Death Manipulation, killed death with his word. The deathsong sang by Ir Halak permanently killed the court of Xivu Arath while they were not in their own throne world, who as ascendant hive should have at least Low-Godly regeneration. Can kill Sunsingers in a way that they can not revive, when they have before been able to self resurrect after being erased from existence across time), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (As powerful and high ranking Ascendant hive, hold considerable sway over the Sword Logic), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can shoot void projectiles), Aura, Invulnerability, Summoning, Existence Erasure, Pain Manipulation, Absorption (Any hive wizard can drain life from their foes and Light from The Guardian, excluding Savathûn the Deathsingers are the most powerful ones there are), Acausality, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing), Enhanced Senses (Can smell invisible Guardians), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Stalemated a Vex incursion for 100 years local time, which included Quria who had deduced how to use the Sword Logic for itself), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Their deaths are not even in their own bodies, being stored in their oversouls instead, they are perfectly capable of hearing the songs of one another with or without their aura), Pain Manipulation (Pain is not a negative concept to the Hive), Soul Manipulation (Their souls are not located in their bodies, instead residing in their Throne Worlds), with their aura Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (When they have their respective auras, they are completely immune to anything The Guardian has. The Guardian must first steal their brand to make them vulnerable to harm, which consequently results in The Guardian becoming immune to the effects of every enemy in the encounter) Attack Potency: At least Star Level (Ir Anûk was described as pulling a star out of the sky and weaponizing it) possibly Solar System Level (As powerful Ascendant Hive, should not be too far below the material projections of their father. Fought The Guardian who killed Crota and banished material Oryx.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Stellar (Ir Anûk pulled a star out of the sky) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Took many hits of The Guardian's most powerful armaments before going down) Stamina: Very high. Fought the Vex incursion to a stalemate for 100 years of local time, until Oryx returned. Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Brand of Weaving, Brand of Unraveling, Intelligence: Supergeniuses. Contributed greatly to the power of the Ascendant Hive and introduced concepts such as Deathsongs and Oversouls which impressed Oryx. Oryx specifically praised their intelligence and cunning and was later confused and annoyed by their overly technical explanations of what they had created. Stalemated the Vex, who can almost perfectly simulate an infinite amount of universes at once. Have had billions of years experience learning and refining their abilities. Weaknesses: If one were to somehow steal the aura of the other, not only would the Deathsinger who lost her aura now become vulnerable but the other would not be able to affect the thief very well, needing to dispel the aura first. However, they can penetrate their own protective auras just fine. They lose many of their resistances if they somehow lose their Aura. Feats: *Created several items which Oryx found useful and impressive, including the Deathsong, Oversoul, and Annihilator Totem. *Irrevocably killed everyone in Xivu Arath's court except for Xivu Arath herself. *Stalemated the Vex for one hundred years, and would likely have won out rather easily had it not been for Quria deducing the Sword Logic. *Helped design Oryx's Dreadnaught. *While they were ultimately defeated, provided a frantic battle for a team of 6 peak Guardians. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Torn Between Dimensions': Puts the affected Guardian into a state where they cannot use their abilities or weapons aside from their jump and cannot directly interact with the regular world. *'Hymn of Weaving': Ir Anûk sings her Deathsong, a potent form of Death Manipulation. *'Hymn of Unraveling': Ir Halak sings her Deathsong, a potent form of Death Manipulation. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:C Category:Destiny Category:Characters Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 4